Daddy Cool
(credits) (French contest) |artist = (Contest Daddy) ( ) (Groove Century) (2018) |year = 1976 |dlc = July 11, 2018 (First release on NOW) July 12, 2018 (Second release on NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = (2018) |nogm = 2 (2018) |mc = 2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Light Blue |pc = Red ( ) (2018) |gc = Orange ( ) (2018) |lc = |pictos = 50 ( ) 90 (2018) |nowc = DaddyCool |audio = }} "Daddy Cool" by (covered by Contest Daddy) was used in a French contest for . It later made an official and playable appearance in and , with the song now being covered by Groove Century. In , the track also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer Contest The dancer is a woman in a 70s disco attire. She wears a dark purple afro with a yellow headband, two red earrings, a red, tight suit composed of a purple collar, a red bra and red bell-bottoms tied together by a knot on her back, and two gloves: the left one is purple and the right one is yellow. She wears a pair of purple heels, and she has a zoom-like glow. The dancer is the panda. He wears a pink hat, a long, yellow, pink, and blue blazer, a cyan blue short, white and pink striped slacks, and black and blue shoes. Background Contest The background is a stage with reflections of the coach into spotted lights, a purple disco ball on the right, and many red and purple lights on the floor. On the sides, there are two white shapes dancing: a square with orange star sunglasses and a heart with fuchsia rectangular sunglasses. The background takes place in a colorful tropical rainforest with tall bamboo. The dancer is on a pink bamboo platform that flashes blue. The panda's face is seen for a short amount of time, before disappearing and having a cheetah and a monkey appear in disco fashion. At an instrumental verse, the forest darkens and the platform turns dark blue. Soon, it is colorful again, where toucans appear and sing along to the song. Some pineapples appear in the sky as the toucans are present. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in : Gold Move 1: Point forward while you move to the left. Gold Move 2: Bring your arms up and move your left leg behind your right leg. Daddycool gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Daddycool gm 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 DaddyCoolGM2.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game DaddyCoolGM1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Daddy Cool can be heard in the credits of . Contest * The routine is in the style of a routine. The coach has visible facial features, the pictogram bar has a triangle instead of a rectangle, the pictograms are in the style of pictograms, some of the pictograms are semi-transparent, and the dancer has a big glow. * The background is mostly recycled from Only Girl (In The World), except for the additional elements (such as the disco ball). **The routine also uses a sound effect from Only Girl (In The World). * The track was cut by over 2 minutes. * Some pictograms are reversed. * Daddy Cool is the second song by Boney M. to be in the series. ** However this song is a cover, while Rasputin used the original audio track. ** The number of games between the two songs is seven, tying with Automaton and Cosmic Girl for the record of the second longest game gap and beating the previous tied record holders (Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go and Last Christmas). * Daddy Cool is the fourth song covered by Groove Century in the series after Soul Searchin’, Boogie Wonderland, and U Can’t Touch This. * This is the sixth song with the panda as a dancer after C’mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now’s alternate mode, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). * The panda s head in the cover is bigger than in the gameplay. * In the US preview, the toucans fall from the sky after four beats; in the UK preview, instead, they fall after eight beats (right when the line "She s crazy like a fool" ends). ** In the UK preview, the pictograms are also in a lighter shade than in the US preview. * Daddy Cool holds the record for the shortest pictogram sprite in (27 pictograms). Gallery Game Files DaddyCool Cover Generic.jpg|''Daddy Cool'' Daddycool_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Daddycool cover albumcoach.png| album coach daddycool_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Daddycool cover albumbkg.png| album background Daddycool p1 ava.png|Avatar Daddycool pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Daddycool menu.png|''Daddy Cool'' on the menu Daddycool kids menu.png|''Daddy Cool'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Daddycool kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Daddycool kids coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Daddycool kids score.png|Scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Daddy-Coo-Groove-Century Widescreen 293258.jpg||The cover from Ubisoft s website Daddycool promo coach.png|The coach from Ubisoft s website Daddycool gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay Groove Century-DADDY COOL 300229.jpg JD2018_3daysleft.png|The dancer in the "3 Days Until Just Dance 2018" photo Behind The Scenes work001-daddycool.jpg|Concept art 1 work001-daddycool01.jpg|Concept art 2 work001-daddycool02.jpg|Concept art 3 work001-daddycool03.jpg|Concept art 4 work001-daddycool04.jpg|Concept art 5 Others DaddyCool Background.png|Background Videos Official Audio Boney M Daddy cool Daddy Cool (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Daddy Cool - Gameplay Teaser (US) Daddy Cool - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Contest Contest Daddy - Just Dance (Daddy Cool cover) PGW'2012 - Finale concours Daddy Just Dance - Daddy Cool (Sarah)|The contest winner (Sarah) Daddy Cool - Just Dance 2018 Daddy Cool - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Others Just Dance Now - Daddy Cool JDN Preview References Site Navigation de:Daddy Cool es:Daddy Cool tr:Daddy Cool Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Boney M. Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now